Desespero
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Fanfic muito antiga, acho que foi escrita em 2002, não sei porque não coloquei o mês na época. Kuronue x Yomi, YaoiLemon. Existem anjos no Makai?


**Desespero**

   Quente. Insuportavelmente quente. Livrara-se de toda a roupa que o cobria, mas não havia alivio, seu corpo parecia queimar, por dentro e por fora. Pela areia sob seus pés, sabia que andava numa espécie de deserto. É só o que podia deduzir, pois não podia ver o sol, a terra, tudo o que lhe era proporcionado era a escuridão. Acostumara-se a ela, andando a esmo sem se importar para qual direção. Desde...desde quando? Há quanto tempo estava naquela situação? Não distinguia o dia e a noite, dormia quando seu corpo não obedecia mais aos seus comandos.    Aqueles olhos...duas chamas douradas, aqueles malditos olhos dourados, zombeteiros e desafiantes. Como queria arrancá-los daquela linda face e desfigurá-lo, destruir aquela beleza que um dia chegara a amar cegamente. E o que ganhara com isso? Ao contrario, perdera algo precioso. Por causa de um youko amaldiçoado? O que dera errado afinal?

   Parou de andar, ofegante, ergueu o rosto para o céu, caindo em seguida de joelhos no chão arenoso, sentindo-se afundar um pouco. Tentou se levantar mais uma vez. Não conseguiu. Era seu limite, sua hora de desistir, entregar-se. Deixou seu corpo desabar, os grãos de areia grudaram na pele pegajosa de suor. Logo não sentiria mais aquele incômodo, nem a fome que retorcia seu estômago vazio, nem a sede que secara sua garganta a ponto de nem conseguir mais emitir algum som.

   Tudo o que precisava fazer era esperar, mergulhado nas trevas. Como seria a morte? Tão bela quanto seu algoz? E o inferno? Tão quente quanto aquele solo?

   Sorriu. Ouvira falar de uma religião ocidental do Ningenkai, que acreditava em seres alados e celestiais, chamados anjos e que levavam as almas dos ningens a um paraíso abençoado depois da morte. Como adoraria ir para esse lugar, ser levado por seu anjo de asas negras e olhar sereno. Para onde quer que fosse, só esperava encontrá-lo.

   Esforçou-se para formar a imagem do seu amor tardio e arrependido, se todas as suas lágrimas não tivessem secado nesse clima hostil, as derramaria de felicidade por ainda lembrar da imagem do seu rosto. Esfregou a face na areia, sussurrando repetidamente seu nome.

-          Kuronue, Kuronue, Kuronue...

-          Estou aqui.

   Yomi franziu a testa, que voz era aquela? Era a primeira vez depois de dias inteiros que ouvia uma voz, ou algum som que não fosse os seus passos. Não estava sozinho? Não sentira a presença de nenhum ser vivo, será que era porque seu youki estava fraco?

   De qualquer forma, se havia alguém deveria aproveitar e pedir para que o estranho lhe desse um pouco de água, um último gole. Negaria algo assim a um moribundo?

-          A...ah...água...Água! Água!

   Silêncio.

   Implorou mais uma vez, a voz rasgando-lhe a garganta seca ao forçá-la a sair. Talvez o estranho não o tivesse ouvido. Oh, se pudesse ver! Tateou ao redor, nada.

   Apenas sua imaginação, estava febril, era só o delírio de um doente e cego a beira da morte. Desistiu, deitando a cabeça novamente na areia. Foi quando sentiu algumas gotas caírem sobre seu rosto, refrescando-o momentaneamente.

   Elas continuavam a cair, colocou a língua para fora, procurando colhê-las, pedindo mais. E foi atendido. Jogaram tanta água que quase se afogou, mas mesmo assim, engasgando-se e tossindo, tateou, encontrando um braço. Ergueu-se apoiando nele, pegando o cantil de couro que lhe era oferecido. Ignorou o estranho, entretendo-se em matar sua sede.

   Sentiu algo macio encostar de leve na sua orelha, arrepiou-se com o toque sutil e o ar quente.

-          Yomi...Porque está de olhos fechados?

   Parou bruscamente de beber o líquido refrescante, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Sabia seu nome! E conhecia aquela voz grave e suave. Porque tinha os olhos fechados? Porque não podia abri-los!

   Para a sua surpresa, abrira facilmente os olhos, a vista embaçada ficando nítida aos poucos. Suas preces foram ouvidas, estava no paraíso dos humanos. Ou o que mais explicaria aquele lindo demônio de asas negras sorrindo graciosamente na sua frente?

  Abraçou-o entusiasmado, o youkai alado ficou surpreso com aquela manifestação. Passado o susto, riu deliciosamente, retribuindo o abraço, esfregando carinhosamente as costas do jovem.

-          Nossa...Essa alegria toda é por me ver? Devo me sentir lisonjeado?

   Yomi se afastou um pouco, encarando-o com um enorme sorriso, acenando energicamente com a cabeça. Kuronue levantou uma das sobrancelhas, mas não deixou de sorrir. Apertou suas bochechas antes de se levantar e bater a sujeira das calças.

-         Que exagero, faz apenas dois dias que não nos vemos. – prendeu o cantil vazio na cintura – Vamos andando, o esconderijo não deve estar longe. Se não chegarmos até amanhã de manhã, Kurama vai ficar uma fera.

   Jogou uma sacola cheia e pesada nos ombros, acenando para que o seguisse. Yomi pegou a sacola do seu lado, no chão...de terra? Olhou ao redor, descobrindo-se numa floresta fechada, cercado de árvores grossas e altas. Mirou para cima, alguns raios de sol transpassavam a folhagem espessa das copas.

-          Yomi!

   Ao ser chamado, pegou imediatamente a sacola e correu para alcançar o ladrão youkai. Kuronue o olhou de esguelha, tinha quase a sua altura, Apesar de ainda muito jovem, já superava muitos youkais adultos do bando, era bastante ágil, mas ainda havia muito que aperfeiçoar.

   De repente, empurrou Yomi, fazendo-o cair no chão e saiu correndo, usando as arvores no caminho como impulso. O jovem youkai entendeu de imediato, era mais daqueles testes malucos q que o submetia. Sem hesitar, passou a persegui-lo, para ele era mais uma brincadeira que algo sério.

   O youkai alado olhou para trás confiante, assustando-se ao vê-lo quase avançar, quase alcançando. Aumentou seu ritmo, prejudicado pelo peso que carregava nas costas.

   Escurecia, e era difícil enxergar muita coisa naquela mata fechada. Kuronue possuía habilidades de um morcego do Ningenkai, a noite era seu lar. Contava com isso para escapar do rapaz que se esforçava em acompanhá-lo. Yomi conseguira manter uma distância mínima, e estava cansado de perseguir. Deu um grande salto em sua direção, caindo em cima dele e acabando com a brincadeira.

   Rolaram no chão, Yomi mantinha-se agarrado as suas costas. Acalmando-se, sentia o corpo abaixo de si respirar ofegante, estava quente, e como estava cansado. Podia dormir ali mesmo, segurando sua cintura estreita, os cabelos longos servindo-lhe de travesseiro, sem se importar com as asas.

-          Vamos descansar, Kuro...amanhã continuamos...

-          Mas você é mole mesmo, não? – remexeu-se – Escuta, não está pensando em dormir ai em cima, está?

-          Ah...mas ta tão bom...

-          Nada disso! Você é pesado!

   Abriu um dos olhos, encarando-o aborrecido. Deslizou para o lado relutante, resmungando.

-          O chão está duro e frio! – choramingou.

-          Como se no esconderijo fosse melhor, ainda não se acostumou?

   Esfregou os olhos, sonolento, sentando de pernas cruzadas, enquanto Kuronue recolhia alguns gravetos secos e acendia uma fogueira improvisada. No esconderijo era obrigado a dividir um pequeno aposento com os outros rapazes, deitando-se em colchões precários e amontoados. Queria ter uma daquelas  camas grandes, de colchões macios e lençóis de cetim que vira no Ningenkai. Kurama tinha uma, com muitas peles, cheirava a rosas, o cheiro que muitas vezes encontrava em Kuronue. Não que fosse injusto, ele era o líder do bando, era poderoso, tinha direito de ter as melhores coisas.

   Kuronue era igualmente poderoso, talvez até mais, mas escondia isso. No entanto não era afeito a essas futilidades, era como chamava os caprichos do youko. Era mais simples e prático, com menos ambições que seu companheiro.

   Fazia um pouco de questão de levar Yomi em algumas missões, contra a vontade do youko, se dependesse dele, nem estaria no bando. Treinava com afinco, Kuronue lhe prometera um posto alto se conseguisse atingir os resultados esperados.

   Estava imerso em pensamentos, nem percebia que o youkai ao seu lado esvaziava a sacola. Pegou um objeto que parecia ser uma espada, mas a lâmina era curva, Kuronue pegou um pedaço de pano e passou a poli-la.

-          Uau! O que é isso?

-          Eles chamam de cimitarra, é uma arma de um povo que vive em um deserto no Ningenkai. Bonita não?

-          Muito...Já usou ela?

   Assim que acabou de falar, viu um lampejo de brilho. A espada estava pouco abaixo do seu queixo, encostada no seu pescoço, engoliu em seco, o olhar de Kuronue era ameaçador. Fora um ataque inesperado, o youkai murmurou sério.

-          Nunca...nunca confie em ninguém. Eu podia tê-lo matado. Porque não reagiu?

-          M-mas você não faria isso...faria?

-          E porque não? Esse erro é fatal, Yomi.

   Ficou sem palavras, baixou o olhar envergonhado. Kuronue retirou a espada, guardando-a na sacola. Deu uma piscadela e sorriu.

-          E você? O que conseguiu?

-          Eu? Ahn...

   Pegou a sua sacola, que era menor, despejando o conteúdo no chão. O youkai pegou um pesado livro de capa de couro, lançando-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

-          Uma bíblia? De que serve isso? Porque não roubou logo um rosário de ouro cravejado de pedras preciosas? Como quer ganhar uma posição, se nem mesmo você ajuda?

-          Mas Kuro...eu comecei a ler e...tive que pegar. É maravilhoso, falam de anjos, de um paraíso, e...

   Kuronue revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

-          Sabe, poderia ser um deles.

-          Deles?

-          Anjos, eles tem asas.

-          E voam. Eu sei de todas essas baboseiras, e para eles eu seria o próprio diabo com essas asas de morcego e essas orelhas! O que eu lhe disse sobre acreditar nessas porcarias do Ningenkai?

Agarrou a bíblia, pressionando-a contra o peito, enquanto o youkai vasculhava as suas coisas. Ergueu uma túnica de seda branca, Yomi se encolheu ainda mais no seu lugar. Aquele era um presente para Kurama, e Kuronue percebera. Jogou o pedaço de tecido fino para ele, rindo sarcasticamente.

-          Porque insiste tanto em agrada-lo?

-          O que?

-          Esqueça, Yomi. Ele é uma raposa traiçoeira, e quer saber porque o humilha tanto? Porque você tem potencial, e pode superá-lo a qualquer momento. E ele morre de medo disso, se você ainda esta vivo e no bando, é porque eu o protejo, não é por bondade dele.

-          Você é poderoso também, Kuro.

-          Temos um pacto, feito há muito tempo, quando o bando se resumia a nós dois. Sou um ser das sombras, e estou confortável assim.

-          Uma sombra dele?

-          E o que tem?

-          Não quero ser a sombra de alguém...

-          Então não caia na estupidez de se apaixonar por ele!

      Jurou ver uma lágrima se formar no canto dos olhos estreitos, mas Kuronue a limpou rapidamente. Um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu. O youkai alado recostou-se num tronco de arvore, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos. A cabeça pendeu para o lado, os fios de cabelo negro caindo-lhe pela fronte branca, escondendo as pálpebras cerradas.

   Passou a mão pelo tecido liso e macio, achara uma peça tão bonita, mas não ficava bem nela.O youko sim, ficava bem em qualquer trapo. Mesmo que fosse extremamente vaidoso e orgulhoso, tinha uma beleza e uma sensualidade impressionantes. Kuronue tinha razão, era fácil se apaixonar por Kurama, inúmeros inimigos sucumbiam aos seus encantos.

   Fitou o youkai adormecido, parecia tão inofensivo desse jeito, a boca entreaberta, o cabelo jogado no rosto, havia tirado o chapéu. Aproximou-se para tirar alguns fios que cobriam sua bela face, prendendo-os atrás da orelha. E se o que sentia fosse outra coisa? E se fosse inveja pelo que ele era e possuía?

   Olhou novamente para o youkai, sorrindo maliciosamente, se fosse então...Sabia o que acontecia entre Kuronue e Kurama, todos sabiam, e não faziam muita questão de esconder. Ainda que o youko arranjasse amantes, eram apenas diversões passageiras, e sempre voltava para o morcego. Isso queria dizer que tinha um enorme apreço por ele, ora...Havia algo que há muito tempo queria de Kuronue, mirou os lábios entreabertos, o que faria se...

   Engatinhando silenciosamente para não acorda-lo, esgueirou-se debaixo dele, aproximando seu rosto. Encostou sutilmente sua boca na dele, o seu hálito era um tanto adocicado. Afastou-se, não acordara com o toque leve, e se fosse mais ousado? Voltou a beijá-lo, mordiscando levemente os lábios. Mais uma vez, e mais uma...

    Observou fascinado com os lábios do youkai que ficaram molhados e avermelhados como resultado de seus beijos desajeitados. A cor rubra daquelas duas frutas suculentas contrastando docemente com a pele pálida de porcelana do rosto adormecido. E como eram macios, podia ficar assim para sempre.

   Voltou a beijá-los com mais ênfase, Kuronue ainda dormia, ou parecia estar. Num rompante, Yomi sentiu uma mão na sua nuca pressionar-lhe, outra em sua cintura, prendendo-o. Sua boca foi invadida pela língua quente e serpeante. Com os olhos arregalados de susto, viu os de Kuronue abrir preguiçosamente, entre as mechas negras.

   Assustado, Yomi se debateu, empurrando o peito do youkai alado para longe de si. Kuronue soltou-o, olhando-o confuso. O jovem foi se arrastando para o outro lado da clareira, encostando-se na árvore oposta, com o coração disparado e tremendo. O morcego estreitou o olhar, passando os dedos pelos lábios úmidos. Sorriu provocante, Yomi se encolheu, enrubescendo de vergonha.

-          Ora, ora...mas que surpresa...

-          N-não foi minha intenção, eu...

-          Não foi? Por Inari, Yomi! Como não foi? Ninguém beijaria do jeito que me beijou se não quisesse!

-          Desculpe...

-          Desculpe? Mas porque?

-          Não vai se repetir, eu...eu sei que você e o Kurama...

-          Às favas com Kurama! Acho que não entendeu, Yomi, quero que continue.

-          O-o q-que?

   Era como se o tronco tivesse se colado nas suas costas, imobilizando-o. Sentiu o suor escorrer frio pela face, abria a boca, mas era incapaz de emitir alguma palavra. Queria? E Kurama? Era a primeira vez que Kuronue agia daquela maneira consigo, antes era sempre a relação de mestre e aluno. Percebendo a confusão do menino, Kuro abrandou seu olhar, fitando-o meigamente.

   Engatinhou até o lado oposto, Yomi tremia feito uma vara. Sentou-se na sua frente, abraçando seus ombros tensos. Com uma voz calma e sussurrada, falou-lhe próximo ao ouvido.

-          Eu não vou machucá-lo, nunca faria isso...

   Amoleceu ao ser envolvido pelos braços brancos, sendo beijado no pescoço. Segurou seu rosto delicadamente, obrigando-o a encará-lo, sua expressão era doce e um tanto triste.

-          Vamos esquecer ele, nem que seja por um instante. Sim?

   Yomi acenou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos para receber seus lábios entre os seus novamente. Kuronue permitiu que sua língua desajeitada e inexperiente explorasse seu interior, sentiu as pequenas presas roçarem nela. Sem perceber, foi deitado na terra coberta de folhas, o morcego acomodou-se entre suas pernas esguias.

   Sorriu satisfeito, evidência em seu baixo ventre mostrava que o queria como ele. Ergueu seus quadris para que o sentisse também vigoroso e túrgido. Yomi suspirou exasperado, a mão de Kuronue deslizou para dentro da sua calça, sem abandonar sua boca.

-          Gosta disso?

-          Ah...aham...

   Rindo divertido, massageou seu membro mais vigorosamente, arrancando mais gemidos desesperados que soavam como música em seus ouvidos. Tirou suas vestes, deixando-o nu, enquanto ainda permanecia vestido. Encheu-lhe de beijos pelo corpo jovem, apertando levemente os mamilos, para vê-los ficarem duros e rosados.

   Era uma tortura, a mais deliciosa das torturas. Cada poro do seu corpo correspondia aos beijos , um rastro de fogo estendia-se onde sua língua passava. Uma nova onda de sensações lhe invadiu, Kuronue beijava e lambia seu sexo, tratando-o como se fosse uma jóia. Pulou de susto ao vê-lo arreganhar a boca, mostrando as pontas dos dentes caninos, envolvendo-o todo com ela.

   Seus gemidos já não mais controlados ecoaram pela floresta escura e silenciosa. Kuronue sugava-lhe com avidez, a boca macia e a língua acariciando-lhe, querendo arrancar-lhe todo aquele néctar para saboreá-lo como mel. Chupou com satisfação o liquido espesso, deixando que nenhuma gota escapasse de sua língua sedenta.

   Yomi sentiu que ia morrer, caindo exausto na terra. Kuronue levantou a cabeça, lambendo o resto de sua semente dos cantos da boca e dos dedos. Percebeu que ainda estava vestido, e que só ele sentira prazer. Era injusto, ele também devia sentir.

-          Ah...delicioso...

-          Kuro...deixe-me...

   Sem completar a frase, sentou-se, erguendo a mão, sem chegar a encostar. Kuronue juntou as sobrancelhas, não entendendo. Meio hesitante, Yomi levou os dedos ao seu colete de couro, agarrando a fita que prendia a peça colada ao seu tronco. O youkai pegou sua mão, ajudando-o. Admirou o peito descoberto, era branco como o resto do corpo, com exceção dos mamilos rosados, e apesar de esguio , era bem trabalhado.

   Ajudou-lhe a tirar as calças apertadas, revelando o volume entre as coxas macias. Só faltava mais uma coisa, os cabelos. Os fios sedosos estavam escravizados a ficarem presos a um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça por uma tira de couro, queria vê-los como o youko via, soltos e esparramados em volta de seu rosto, emoldurando-o.

   Soltou seus cabelos, ignorando os protestos do youkai. Desceram pelas costas nuas como um manto lustroso e macio, cobrindo as laterais das faces afogueadas. Mergulhou as mãos naquele mar perfumado, emaranhando os fios entre seus dedos finos. Agarrou um punhado atrás da nuca, puxando levemente, obrigando-o a arquear o pescoço, deixando-o à mercê de seus beijos. Estava estranhamente ousado.

   Abandonou os cabelos, decidido a excitá-lo como fizera com ele. Imitou-o, beijando cada pedaço da sua pele, sugando-a, deixando marcas rosadas. Fascinou-se com os mamilos, demorando neles, lambendo e mordiscando cada um daqueles pontos suculentos. Com a cabeça apoiada no seu peito, sentia seu coração disparado, a respiração ofegante.

   Mas seu objetivo estava mais em baixo, estava a sua espera, erguido e cheio. Postou-se entre as coxas, segurando-as em cada um dos lados de seu rosto, envolvendo-o. Segurou-o nas mãos, quente, mas olhou-o hesitante. Kuronue ergueu-se, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, Acariciou sua nuca, empurrando sua cabeça delicadamente contra seu sexo, encorajando-o. Yomi lambeu a pequena fenda, antes de abocanhá-lo. Sentiu-o preencher sua boca, o morcego levantou os quadris, ajudando-o.

   Estava tão quente, crescendo nos seus lábios inexperientes, sugando-o avidamente. Kuronue gemia baixinho e acompanhava os movimentos com os quadris, mal se agüentando nos cotovelos. Arqueava as costas e jogara a cabeça para trás, deixando o cabelo longo cair e se espalhar pelo chão, algumas folhas secas grudaram nos fios negros.

   Absorto com o doce prazer de tê-lo, Yomi foi afastado gentilmente pela mão de Kuronue, mais ofegante do que nunca.

-          Pare...

   Yomi ficou confuso. Porque? Não estava gostando? Teria machucado? Ficou momentaneamente desapontado com si mesmo, mas logo o youkai sorriu, mandando-o levantar.

   O fez ficar ajoelhado diante de um tronco de árvore, pôs suas mãos na superfície áspera. Kuronue ficou na mesma posição, atrás dele, afastando seu cabelo da nuca, beijando-a, enquanto levava uma mão até o sexo novamente túrgido de Yomi.

   O jovem youkai sentiu o membro do companheiro tocar-lhe as nádegas, tocando-o de leve na fenda entre elas. Levou os dedos da mão desocupada a sua boca pequena, colocando-os dentro. Instintivamente, Yomi os chupou.

   Ainda depositando vários beijos na nuca e no pescoço, pouco abaixo da orelha, retirou-os cheios de saliva. Dirigiu-se ao vão entre as nádegas macias, introduzindo no buraco apertado. Yomi gritou com a invasão, perdido entre o prazer de ter o sexo massageado, e a dor entre as pernas. Abriu espaço, entrando e saindo, introduzindo mais um dedo molhado. Gritava e gritava, chegando a chorar.

-          Shh...vai melhorar...relaxa...

   Obedeceu a voz inebriante, confiando e respirando fundo, tentando se concentrar na mão que o estimulava. Sentiu alivio quando os dedos saíram de dentro de si, para depois gritar mais alto ainda com uma invasão maior, dura e mais dolorosa. Kuronue tapou sua boca, enquanto invadia mais fundo a entrada estreita.

   Tirou a mão de sua boca ao sentir que se acalmava, iniciando uma serie de movimentos de vai e vem, acompanhado pela mão a massagear-lhe. Mantinha-o preso a si com um braço de ferro em volta de sua cintura, Yomi movia os quadris, agarrado ao tronco na sua frente e com a cabeça apoiada.

   O ritmo aumentou mais e mais, até que chegaram ao auge, Yomi sentiu um liquido escorrer pelas suas pernas, ao mesmo tempo em que banhava a mão de Kuronue. Saiu de dentro dele, mas não o soltou. Caiu de costas no chão, trazendo o youkai junto.

   Yomi acomodou-se em seu peito, deitado em cima dele. Sorria como uma criança que acabara de ganhar um brinquedo. Ele o tinha. Como o Youko tivera tantas vezes, mas agora era seu. Adormeceu com o pensamento de vitória, sem se importar com o vento gelado que soprava em seus corpos nus e cansados.

   Ouviu um som de farfalhar de folhas, remexeu-se sobre o corpo quente. Abriu os olhos, vendo satisfeito o rosto de Kuronue próximo a si. Sem querer, levantou o olhar, deparando-se com um youko prateado extremamente furioso. Apertou o corpo a seu lado, como se a raposa o pudesse tirá-lo dele a qualquer momento.

-          Seu pentelho safado! – rosnou entre dentes.

   Kuronue deve ter sentido sua perturbação, pois acordou assim que apertou seu braço. O youkai alado olhou preguiçosamente para Kurama, mas ao contrário de Yomi, não pareceu tão surpreso. Ao invés disso, simplesmente afastou-se gentilmente do youkai, recolhendo e vestindo suas roupas. Pegou sua sacola e postou-se à frente do youko, desafiante.

   Com os olhos marejados, Kurama deu-lhe um tapa, arrancando um fio de sangue do canto de seus lábios carnudos. Kuronue voltou a cabeça, encarando-o aborrecido, limpando o sangue com as costas da mão. O youkai deu-lhe as costas, e foi andando. A raposa parecia arrependida, foi atrás dele, gritando seu nome, desculpas e desaforos, Kuronue continuou andando impassível.

   Yomi trocou-se, para ir atrás dos dois. Manteve uma boa distância, observando a raposa gesticular freneticamente para o morcego indiferente. "Por favor, não volte para ele. Você é meu agora."

   A certa altura, viu Kurama jogá-lo contra uma árvore, abraçando-o. Levou alguns eternos segundos ate que Kuronue correspondeu, afagando seus cabelos prateados. Após uma troca de palavras e um aceno de cabeça da raposa, se beijaram. Apesar de não poder ouvir, Yomi soube o que aquilo significava. Sentiu um aperto no coração, lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos.

   Permaneceu parado no meio da floresta, estático, vendo-os desaparecer juntos.

   Não! Não podia! Ele era seu! Não ia deixar aquela raposa o levasse. Correu para onde os viu sumir, desviando-se das árvores. Sem notar, a floresta foi se transformando em uma cheia de bambus.

   Tropeçou e caiu de cara no chão, desabando no choro. Soluçando, levantou a cabeça para olhar em volta, nenhuma pista deles. Limpou o rosto, fungando. Andou lentamente a esmo e cabisbaixo. Estacou de cenho franzido. Sangue?

   Olhou para si próprio, não estava ferido, então...Ergueu o olhar, sentiu seu coração e as pernas falharem. Gritou de terror e caiu sentado no chão, recuando desesperado. Um youkai de asas negras e orelhas pontudas jazia com os olhos vidrados e sem vida, atravessado por inúmeros bambus. O sangue espesso escorria pelos bambus, formando uma poça escarlate ao seu redor.

   Os cabelos continuavam vistosos e macios, presos no alto da cabeça branca. Os olhos de Yomi encheram-se de mais lagrimas. Era o seu Kuronue, morto. Apertou os olhos, tapou os ouvidos, gritando o mais alto que seus pulmões permitiram.

-          Não!

   A escuridão o envolveu, nada a vista, a não ser as trevas. Sentiu a maciez de lençóis em baixo de si, estava sem suas roupas. Suava muito.

-          Que bom que acordou, meu jovem.

   Ouviu uma vozinha rouca, que parecia vir de uma velha. Tateou, procurando algo. Uma mãozinha enrugada encostou gentilmente no seu ombro nu, afastou-se temeroso.

-          Oh, não. Não se assuste. Esta a salvo aqui.

-          Quem é?

-          Uma amiga, lhe garanto. Devia me agradecer, se não fosse pelos meus cuidados estaria morto.

-          Como? E-eu estava em um deserto e...

-          Deserto? Não há desertos por aqui, rapaz. – deu uma risadinha –  Você fervia de febre, foi difícil abaixá-la.

-          Onde me encontrou?

-          Em uma floresta. Estava inconsciente, muito ferido. E magro, como estava magro, coitadinho...Ficou desacordado por meses...delirava muito, dizia um nome...Kuronue, é seu amigo?

   Yomi corou e logo uma tristeza envolveu-o. Estava morto, e ele vivo. Não era justo, tinha que ter morrido também, para estar junto com ele. Encolheu-se na cama, agarrando os joelhos esfolados. A velha percebeu sua tristeza, sentou-se ao seu lado, afagando sua cabeça.

-          Seus ferimentos estão cicatrizando, o dos olhos foi o pior, mas já esta melhorando. Só que não poderá voltar a ver. Ouvi falar que existem youkais cirurgiões no Makai, mas são perigosos, querem sua alma em troca.

-          Porque cuidou de mim? Sou um estranho, também posso ser perigoso.

-         Não é, eu sei que não é. Eu perdi um filho também jovem. Cuidar de você me fez sentir que meu filho voltou.

   Abraçou-o, Yomi não sentia ameaça naquela youkai idosa, sentia uma simpatia espontânea. Talvez porque estava carente de carinho. Fora traído e a única pessoa que se importava com ele se fora para nunca mais voltar.

   Achara que com a morte de Kuronue, conseguiria uma posição melhor. Mas o rancor da raposa esta acima de tudo. O youkai alado tentou avisar-lhe, não deveria confiar em ninguém, mesmo num youko de sorriso doce e parecendo sincero. Caíra na armadilha dele, os sorrisos eram falsos e as promessas também. Apostara em seu charme e magia e o acertara em cheio. Como pudera ser tão ingênuo? Sentia uma profunda vergonha, ignorou os sábios conselhos de Kuronue.

   Percebera tarde demais o que sentia por ele. Se cedesse antes e não tivesse ficado fascinado por Kurama, talvez o tivesse conquistado, e juntos teriam ido embora. Kuronue teria deixado a raposa por ele? Gostaria de acreditar que sim.

   Perdera a visão, mas não a vida. Ele dizia que tinha potencial para desenvolver um poder e para chegar ate a liderar legiões. Iria fazer cumprir isso, Kuronue teria orgulho de si. Que ele fosse seu anjo da guarda, e que lhe fornecesse forças para não sucumbir mais.

   E viria sua vingança.

FIM

Senhorita Mizuki /2002

N.A.:  Eu não me baseei em nenhuma fics escrita sobre Kuronue e Yomi, eu imaginei eles numa relação em que não fossem inimigos, dando a entender que mantinham um amor platônico, consumido tarde demais...

Xi, marquinho, filosofei demais... depois ficam falando que eu sou romântica...melhor parar com isso...


End file.
